Grills, such as, for example, ovoid-shaped kamado-style grills, are used to cook various food types inside of a chamber that is heated by combustion. Kamado grills (or ovens) are particularly popular for their ability to maintain temperature. Kamado grills allow users to regulate or control the temperature using airflow control devices on the top and at or near that bottom of the grill. Such airflow control devices allow the user to control the oxygen to the fire, which in turn allows the user to regulate temperature. Kamado grills take advantage of their chimney shape to draw air under pressure to the fire. Kamado-style ovens that are run with fully open vents can produce temperatures of over 1000° F.
Kamado-style grills are limited, however, because the lid continually and repeatedly must be opened to add, remove, or check food. Each time the lid is opened, heat escapes. Accordingly, the temperature inside the cooker fluctuates greatly while the food is cooking, which yields an inferior product. Further, a user unnecessarily wastes fuel as the grill returns to the desired temperature each time the grill is opened and then closed. Many propose devices that provide an opening to the cooking chamber, but such openings provide no air restriction and therefore defeat the goal of temperature control.